Rixia Rolex
Early life Rixia Rolex, was born in 27 BR, as a princess in the Grand Duchy of Rolex, rhino lands. She was born as the Rhino Golden Age was winding down. An economic depression hit the nation, when she was only 4 years old, and a greater crisis erupted later. She kept a diary through these tough times however, and due to her affluent parents she managed to receive an education. When she was 18, she attended King's College in the Lion HQ, finishing at the age of 22, with a major in International relations, and a minor in international law. After completing her university stay, she went to the Rhino HQ, to attend Rhino Law School, and ended up becoming a lawyer, at age 24. Head of Rolex dynasty. At the age of 24, her mother had cancer, and due to being unable to accomplish her role as Head of the House of Rolex, she passed the title down to her eldest daughter. (House of Rolex is matriarchal and passes down the title to Rixia. Becoming Rhino queen Inauguration *Trumpets are heard, 2 rhinos come up on a major stage a female rhino with a blue cape, and a male rhino with a green cape* *Many Rhodes family members are in a massive crowd of thousands* *A coronation begins* Rhino official: Following the impeachment of Chief Roviaga for inactivity and lacklustre governing, the leadership must be passed on, the most notable contestant for the replacement to become Queen of all the Rhinos, is Princess Rixia Rolex and her husband Rhogan Rhodes. Now shall we begin the ceremony. *trumpets are raised along with the rhino national anthem sung* Rhino official: Now, princess, put your hand on this book Rixia: *Puts hand on a book* Rhino official: Repeat after me: I, Princess Rixia, of House Rolex do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the Office of Queen of the Rhino Tribe, and will to the best of my Ability to preserve, protect and defend the constitution of the rhino tribe. Rixia: I, Princess Rixia, of House Rolex do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the Office of Queen of the Rhino Tribe, and will to the best of my Ability to preserve, protect and defend the constitution of the rhino tribe. Rhino official: Congradulations *Applause and cheers are heard across the crowd* Reign Friendship with Lord Woldros. Queen Rixia spent a lot of time writing back and forth between her and Lord Woldros. They even grew somewhat friendly, with the wolves even guaranteeing their independence. She was saddened to see him disappear, and for the Wolf leadership to collapse, she is disappointed currently in Lord Wol'jin. Royal Rhino Orders Royal rhino order #1 - Food crisis By the official order of the Head of state, following a crisis of emergency, a new order is to be set and followed by all citizens of the Rhino Kingdom. The following order is a decree by the governing bodies, to declare a Food Crisis and act accordingly. Since the draining of the Cavoran Mountain. The amount of food being produced by rhino farms has fallen by 50%, this is simply unacceptable, considering the fact that the tribe, has before had only a 70% sustainability even with farming expansions, as we had to cover the remaining 30% of food demands by imports from bears and gorillas, but with a chima wide crisis, our imports have fallen drastically, since the other tribes wish to support their own populations, for that reasons, all rhinos are instructed to preserve and eat less food. All commercial grocery shops will be replaced with ration stores, where you can get needed rations. The ration books can be obtained from any government office, and/or ration store (bring your passport). People will be allowed to choose from a variety of products that are allowed by the ration booklets. (All rationed items are free). People will be limited based by calorie limits of 2000 calaries per every citizen (man, woman, child, elder). All rhinos, who have land and a sustainable source of income are recommended by the government to buy potatoes, and soil and to grow, potatoes in their back yard, to ensure food stability, we chose potatoes as they seem to be not affected much by the cavoran crisis, and they have a large and plentifull harvest. People who grow potatoes, will be granted seeds free of charge (You have to buy the soil). They will also have increased ration limits by 100 daily per family, to incentivise the people, to grow potatoes. Emplyment - all work hours in heavy industry and mining will be cut by 50%, along with salary cuts of 45% from the current salary. This is to ensure that people have enough energy to work in the mines. Also citizens who work in heavy industry and mines will get another 1000 calorie allowance increase per family member, (so if their is 1 miner in a family of 4 everyone in the family gets an extra 1000 calories). These rations are implemented to ensure that we avert a food disaster, and we avert a possible famine. Signed by: Queen Rixia Rolex, Her husband, King Rhogan Rhodes, Prime Minister Reagan VI Rhodes, Rhodes Mining CEO, Brassia Rhodes, Rhodes Industry CEO Calcia Rhodes, RICIB CEO, Rivahnna Rhodes and Hypermarket CEO, Ron Insertsurnamehere - Royal Rhino Order #2 Royal Rhino Order #1 has been expanded to include all citizens including lions and other tribes living on rhino territory Signed by: Queen Rixia Rolex. - Royal Rhino Order #3 - Bank liquidation A new order is being issued on the grounds of the liquidation of bank assets, to help fund current and future government projects this liquidation proposal will take an estimated 45% of all reserves of gold, platinum, silver and chi, from the biggest bank and other smaller banks, to help finance emergency government programs, which are a crucial matter of national security. Signed by: Queen Rixia Rolex and RICIB director Rivahnna Rhodes. - Royal Rhino Order #4 - Major merger Due to current pressing matters of national security Rhodes Mining and Rhodes Industry will be forged together with Brassia as CEO, and Calcia as Vice CEO, respectively, now the newly formed Rhodes MI (Mining & Industry) This is done to better coordinate effective government policy in ensuring that all remains fine whilst the, tribe is undergoing troubling circumstances. Signed by: Queen Rixia, Rhodes Mining CEO Brassia, and Rhodes Industry CEO Calcia - Royal Rhino Order #5 - Home domestic evacuation plans Their is a serious issue on possible entrapment incase of an invasion that's why the Rhino crown is giving everyone a day off, to help restructure their homes for potential evacuation in the unlikely event of a war. The plans are for all rhinos to have their most essential of item to be packed up to be able to escape incase of an evacuation being for called for. Make sure nothing is preventing your exit and that all doors have no obstacles in the way, make sure that your baggage can also be carried on your back and doesn't way you down too much, if you able to sprint with it then your fine. Make sure that amongst your most prized possesions their is food also, (don't carry water, water will be provided and water is dense and could way you down), make certain that the food is long lasting, light, and packed with calories like a cereal bar, or biscuits. Make sure that all the exits out of the quarry are also easily accessible, if not please work with your neighbours to ensure that all exists are wide and don't have any obstacles blocking them either. Government mechanics will come around to ensure that all elevators are working to provide more ways of escape. New evacuation alarms are being set up to ensure that everyone will know and be noted of a possible invasion. Signed: Queen Rixia Rolex, Prime Minister Reagan VI Rhodes. - Royal Rhino Order #6 -War Preparation schools All those attending schools/ university will have all their classes and courses suspended, it is a crime to be diverting away resources for education, all students are to have 1 hour of sprint class every morning to prepare them physically for an evacuation, then then students will spend there time assisting the industrial areas of the kingdom, by helping construct new chi blasters for them and their families, along with pikes, this will teach children valuable lessons, in organisation, along with national duty, and the importance of family. Signed by: Queen Rixia Rolex and Rhino Board of Education. - Royal Rhino Order #7 - Catacombs plan New order for miners to stop their mining projects, and to head to the southern mountains to begin mining in the Southern Iron Mountains, and to establish a series of catacombs which will be used to protect any fleeing rhino refugees, from the area, also to be used as military installations the catacomb plans are currently top secret. Signed by: Queen Rixia Rolex, CEO's of RMI: Brassia & Calcia Rhodes. - Royal Rhino Order #8 - Gathering support '' '' New orders, have been set up to assist our relocation plans, all precious resources are being moved away, we are also gathering all support we can get, Lysandre the Lion who lives on Fog Mountain in the Southern areas of the iron mountains has been knighted and promoted to the rank of Rhino Governor, becoming the first non-rhino to hold political office. Signed by: Queen Rixia Rolex Commitment to Peace Queen Rixia has on 2 occasions tried to sue for peace. Crawler-Rhino war In the Chima Alliance - Crawler Empire war when the Crawlers invaded the Rhinos, after a successful pushback from the Rhino lands due to the Ryloth line. The Rhinos sued for a peace (Not a surrender, no lands lost) She managed to obtain this honoured peace. Chima Alliance - Crawler Empire war. In the Chima Alliance - Crawler Empire war, towards its end, she tried to sue for peace in Rhino lands to end the war but to no avail. New Prime Minister Reagan VI was impeached by the Rhino Senate, and the crafty, cunning Ronegan Rosmirnov was brought in as the new Prime Minister. He has since moved much power away from Queen Rixia making her more of a figurehead.'''' Category:Rhinos Category:All Articles Category:Queen Category:Monarchies Category:Characters Category:Protagonist